


Worry, Check, Relief, and Repeat

by Of_Titles_And_Names



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 04:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10959462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Titles_And_Names/pseuds/Of_Titles_And_Names
Summary: It's Sugawara's job as vice captain to know his team members.AU:Tsukishima has OCD, specifically the checking type.





	Worry, Check, Relief, and Repeat

Sugawara was used to Tsukishima's habits at this point. He had tried to hide them from the rest of the team, at first, but he couldn't help but notice. It was his job as vice captain of the volleyball club. He needed to know his team members.

Sugawara knew Coach Ukai knew about it too. He wasn't surprised; why wouldn't his mental illness be included in the mandatory sports medical report?

He didn't find out because of Ukai, however. He had noticed gradually over time like 

the way Tsukishima would double check his money exactly six times. First, he'd open the wallet and unzip the first pocket. Count exactly twenty. Close the pocket and the wallet and slip it back in his bag. Feel the bag and the outline of the wallet. Place it back across his back. Continue talking to Yamaguchi. Then, rinse and repeat.

or

the way Tsukishima would vent to Yamaguchi, telling him that he'd double checked his bag already, so his wallet had to be in there. Yamaguchi would nod, agree, and casually reassure him. The look of anxiety would fade in Tsukishima's face, and he could continue the conversation. 

Sugawara noticed Tsukishima had bad days too.

Days when the duo was just too loud. His anxiety would spike, and he'd sprint out mid practice. Yamaguchi would trail after him. Coach Ukai would say nothing, just frown a bit more and yell at Hinata and Kageyama.

He'd once snuck after them, just to see what Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were doing. 

He found Tsukishima against the side of the wall, on the ground. He had his knees against his chest. A look of anxiety, his eyebrows furrowed. He murmured loudly to Yamaguchi, who just sad to the right of him. 

"I already checked my phone six times today so there's no way it's out of battery. I checked my phone four times twice during lunch one after school before practice. I checked my sports bag so I know my uniforms in there. And," He frowned,"And then...then, then.." 

"You checked your homework already and I was there so I know you've done it." Yamaguchi soothed.

Sugawara retreated back into the gym.

It had only taken a quick google search and a trip to the mall to get what he needed. On Monday, he tucked a journal into Tsukishima's sports bag titled Checklist. 

He knew it wasn't a completely solution, but Yamaguchi came to him after school.

"Um, Sugawara-san? Im just wondering where you bought that notebook. It's uh...well," he looked down,"Tsukki has been using it a lot lately and I just wanted to get another one for him."

He texted him the store address later that night.

**Author's Note:**

> FYI/Authors Note: 
> 
> OCD is often thought of just compulsive actions like cleaning of perfection, but it's also known to have intrusive thoughts like having to double check things. For most, it's double checking the oven is off or the door is locked, but it can be different in other people.


End file.
